First love
by Morell
Summary: How did John meet Nancy for the first time? What happened in their lives before they got married. My romantic mind at work. Sorry if you don't like it. Might be an AU.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy.

She was Johns first love, maybe even the only woman he truly ever loved.

They first meet when Nancy and her parents moved to their neighborhood. A 15 year old Nancy had to walk to school alone cause her parents had to work. On the way she meet a 15 year old boy on a skateboard with wild black hair, wearing blue worn out jeans and a dark green t- shirt. He stopped and looked at her.

"Hi! You're the new girl, right!"

It was more of a statement than a question, but she answered it anyway.

"Yes I am. My name is Nancy Harrison. I moved in yesterday."

"I know" He said. His eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

"I'm John Sheppard! So… Where are your parents? Did they make you go alone on your first day?"

She had a sad smile on her lips. "They are working."

John nodded at her with understanding, and told her.

"I will follow you" He smiled at her and continued "I'll even introduce you to a friend of mine. You'll like her. She is quite funny sometimes."

"I'd like that, thank you!"

They walked together in silence, looking at each other every once in a while. And they just smiled…

Her day just got so much better.. The boy she just met. John Sheppard. He looked really good in her eyes. Lean built body with dark brown eyes. She could almost see his soul in them.

When they got to school she saw a lot of the kids glaring at them. She thought it was because she was new, that it was because they didn't know her. And it was, but also because she was walking with one of the most popular boys in school . She found out after John had introduced her to a girl named Kathy.

Kathy, short for Katherine, said most girls had a crush on that spiky haired boy, but he didn't seem to notice any of it. "He doesn't care as long as he can ride around on that skateboard of his. Trust me on that one Nancy. I've known him for a long time. He is a great friend and I trust him as much as you can trust a boy. But God hasn't opened his eyes to girls yet…., and God help us all when he does."

Kathy chuckled and led Nancy to the classroom.

John was looking at Nancy in the classroom. She was a good looking girl. Long brown hair, brown eyes and a slim figure. He wanted to get to know her better. He actually thought that was a bit strange, because the only girl he could stand to be with was Kathy. Most other girls just started acting funny and giggle every time he was around. Kathy had told him it was because he was rich and good looking. Only he had a hard time believing in her, it was nothing special about him. Most kids in school had wealthy parents.

It was a good thing that he had introduced her to Kathy. She was one of his closest friends, and she seemed to like Nancy just fine. Which was a good thing, cause he and Kathy liked almost all the same kids in school. Kathy and Nancy sat together and whispered intensely about something until the teacher called for their attention. He wish he knew what they talked about.

**About a year later….**

Nancy, John, Kathy and her boyfriend Lance sat on the floor in Nancys bedroom. They talked about gossip in school and did some homework at the same time…

Kathy was teasing John about some of the rumors… "So I heard you had some fun with Hanna in the girls looker room." John looked at her in surprise. "What !? Where did you hear that?"

" Sara said she saw you to walking in there together, and was obvious that she had something planned for the two of you…" They were all looking at John, who were staring at Kathy with confusion written in his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kathy. I never walked anywhere with her. And I would never make out with Hanna…. I'm not that fond of blondes." He said with a cocky grin.

" I thought we were all friends here John…, you can tell us all about your conquests. We are all dying to know… Right guys?" Kathy said.

Lance nodded with a grin on his face, and Nancy pretended to be working on her math.

"There is nothing to tell. I haven't conquered anyone."

"Don't lie to us…, some of the rumors have to have some truth to it. I refuse to believe that the famous John Sheppard never kissed anyone!"

Kathy looked at John with a evil smile across her lips, daring John to tell them something.

John sight heavily. "Um.., maybe I've kissed some girls… You know…on parties and stuff, but I've been too drunk to remember half of it. And I doubt they remember it any more than I do…"

"Really?" Lance looked really suspicious at John.

"Yeah. Really!" John grinned back at him.

"Maybe you'll find a new girl to make out with tomorrow then. We're all going right?"

Kathy asked. Lance nodded "I have to watch over you, girl…, so I'm going. John, Nancy?

Yeah, might as well go. I got nothing better to do. Dad is out of town and Dave is throwing a party back home. So can't be there.."

Nancy looked at her friends, she then nodded slowly.

"Sure, why not. But I have to tell mom I'm sleeping over at your house Kathy, or she won't let me out the door."

"Of course…, that's what friends are for."

Lance and Kathy finished their homework and decided to catch a movie. While John said he would help Nancy with some of her math. John was a pretty smart kid and he had no problem with his homework. Nancy was a smart kid too, but math didn't always sit right with her. But then again, she played stupid sometimes just so she could have some time alone with John.

She didn't think he knew that she had a crush on him, but it didn't matter when they sat close together. He did smell so good, looked so damn good in jeans and t-shirts.

"Are you paying attention miss Harrison??" John impersonated their teachers voice.

She suddenly noticed that she was staring at John. She looked down, her face bright red in embarrassment.

"No, I wasn't . I'm sorry"

"So what was on your mind? You looked pretty lost there…?"

"ehm…. Nothing.."

"Really!?"

"yeah!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Nancy stared at the floor blushing even more, if that was possible… John suddenly got the urge to kiss her. As on autopilot he lifted Nancys face up to meet with his. His lips catching hers gentle but firm. He broke the kiss slowly.

Now it was John who looked down at the floor blushing ever so slightly. What was he thinking… Nancy just looked at him. Did he just give her the most amazing kiss ever!?

"Yeah…! I kissed you." He whispered

"Did you just read my mind?"

" No, but it looked like you were wondering. Sorry."

"Why?"

"You know.., kissing you…"

"Apology not accepted" John looked up in sureprise. He was about to get up and leave when Nancy continued. " That was the best kiss ever." She smiled at him shyly.

John smiled and kissed her again.

**Party house….**

John and his friends arrived at the party around 9 that evening. The mansion was already crowded and the music loud. They got some bear to drink and headed off towards the seating area. John downed his bear quickly and started on his second one. Nancy looked at him for awhile. She leaned over close to his ear and whispered

"If you drink too much then you won't remember what it will be like to make out with me later on."

John looked at Nancy and smiled.

"I guess I just have to stop then."

John had one arm behind Nancy, holding her close as they whispered in each others ears, laughing and having fun. They didn't notice some of the glances they received from some of the other girls. Soon they left. The party was too noisy and too crowded for what they had in mind.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know. Where do you want me to take you?"

"Well we can't go to your place, because of your brother… and not my place…"

We can sneak into the guest house behind the main house… Dave never parties inn there…, too much stuff my dad cares about."

"Then it's settled. I can't wait to be alone with you."

"I thought the party we came from was loud…, this is worse."

"I know. They are older than us you know… and they have a lot less clothes too."

Nancy laughed at that. "How do you know that?"

" Did you forget that Dave is my brother, and I've actually been at his parties."

Nancy and John reached the guest house, John pushed Nancy gently to the wall close to the door. He ever so slowly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. It quickly deepened into something more demanding, then Nancy suddenly pushed John away.

" You ok?" John seemed worried.

"No, I'm ok. I guess I'm not ready for this."

"Not ready for what? Kissing?"

"No… I mean the other ting…" Nancy looked down on her feet.

" What? Oh…, you mean sleeping together."

Nancy nodded slowly. "Yes!" she said quietly.

"You know… I won't pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I've had a crush on you since the day we meet. I'm not going anywhere and I can wait…" John looked into Nancys eyes. Making sure she believed every word he said. "We can just talk and get to know each other better. And kiss some more." He smiled and kissed her again.

Nancy gave in and kissed him back. She wasn't ready for any of this, but the kiss was spellbinding her into doing everything he wanted. She couldn't resist his touch, the smell of his cologne or his soft and lushes lips on hers. They kissed their way into the bedroom of the guesthouse. John guided her down on the bed, their lips never parted. His hands were caressing her thighs, feeling his way up her body, over her hips, lifting her dress to touch her skin. She broke the kiss.

"John!! Don't… You said you wouldn't…"

"I won't. Trust me Nancy. I just want to feel your soft skin. Please baby.."

Nancy could feel the tingling sensation that spread through her body, her secret spot between her legs becoming warm and wet. She wanted this, but she didn't. Unable to make up her mind she nodded. "But you'll stop if I ask you to."

"I will, I promise."

This time Nancy let her hands run across John body as well. Making him moan with her. The sensation of his hands caressing her stomach, making their way slowly up to her breasts almost made her cry out in pleasure. John lifted the dress over her head and threw it on the floor. Nancy did the same to his shirt. Now that he had better access he trailed kisses down her trout, down to her breasts, biting her nipples gently through her bra. His hand seeking her secret spot on its own.

He slid a finger between her panties and her skin, found her slick folds wet and warm. She whimpered when his finger meet her clit…

John looked at Nancy with desire in his eyes.

"You ok with this?" His voice low. "I won't hurt you, I just want to make you feel good"

"I know you won't hurt me John. I want you, but not…" She was at loss for words, so he finished it for her. " You are not ready for sex… And I won't make you. I still want to make you feel good. I want to know what turns you on. Please let me?!"

His finger circling her clit gently while he spoke. She nodded again. The sensation so new, so scary, so intense, all at the same time. She wanted him to stop, but she couldn't find the strength to say the words. Her hips began to move against his finger in rhythmical motions. She didn't want him to stop.., not anymore. She felt her clit become more and more sensitive, her pulse throbbing against his finger. It was the moment before Nancy received her first orgasm ever. Letting out a moan of pleasure in her boyfriends mouth.

It took a while for them to find their voices again.

"Are you ok baby?"

Nancy struggled to keep her voice straight.

"I guess I am." Nancy laid on her side, her face away from John. Tears threatening to run down her cheeks.

"Did I hurt you? Did I cross the line?" He asked her. He knew something wasn't right with her.

"I'm just… " Her voice cracked, and she burst out in tears.

"What? God, I'm sorry!" He laid down beside her and held her close. "I never meant to hurt you. I'm really really sorry baby. Sorry!"

" You didn't hurt me John. I just feel ashamed of what we did."

" Ashamed… why? It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's the most natural ting in life baby."

John looked at her, smiling and hugging her tightly.

"You are so beautiful. I love you girl.., think you are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really??" She turned to face him. Snuggling in to his chest, her hands wandering bravely down his chest to his cock. Fondling him bravely through his pants. "Then you won't mind if I return the favor?"

"No, I won't…"

She opened his pants freeing his already stone hard cock. She let her eyes wander over him.

"I've … never seen one …. Never touched one …."

John took her hand wrapped it around his cock and showed her what she had to do. Slowly guiding her hand up and down his length. "Wow.. your hands feels a lot better than mine. Ah.. you are so good, this feels amazing baby…"

Nancy couldn't take her eyes of her boyfriend, he looked so beautiful, so lost in her touch. She still let him guide her hand as he increased the pace of her hands. It didn't take long before he came in her hands…

John panted, trying to control his breath. He sat up, cupped Nancys face in his hands and leaned inn for a kiss. It was a slow and passionate kiss.

"Thank you! Are you sure you never done this before?! Seems to me like you are a natural." He smiled at her with a teasing grin.

" Well yeah! Can't help it you are so damn easy to please." She teased him back, trying to ease the awkwardness that might erupt. "Where did you learn what you just did to me? And don't tell me that you just knew…"

"I had some practice a couple of years ago." John looked away from her. Still on his lap, Nancy cupped his face and made him look at her. "Please tell me it was a girl!?" She teased him. John just had to laugh at her.

"Yes, it was a girl… "

"So.., your girlfriend?"

"No, just a friend…, um… She wanted to know why her sister went nuts over boys, kissing and all that stuff…, so… well, I was her friend so… well you know.."

Nancy looked stunned at John. She wanted to laugh. John pretended to be hurt.

"You know you shouldn't laugh. My lips actually hurt for days…, She wanted to practice kissing every day after school for a week."

"You poor ting! I feel so sorry for you. I promise I will never kiss you ever…." His lips suddenly were on hers. " You will promise me no such ting…, remember.. I have practice now. I don't know about you dough. But I'll be nice to you." He smiled and kissed her. "I think we might need a shower!"

"That would be nice."

"It's a big tub here you know. Want to try it out? We could do with some more practice… ?"

"If you have some really good wine, then I'm all in."

"You're in the Sheppard household now honey. Whatever the lady wants…"

John smiled, fixed his clothes and snuck in to the main house. He didn't want Dave to know that he was home, he never liked his brother drunk, he just did so many stupid things.

John found a bottle of red wine in the kitchen. Then continued in to his bedroom for some t-shirts and pants.

Back in the guest house John found Nancy in the tub. Hot water and lots of foam. She opened her eyes, winked at him and then closed them again. John was smiling as he opened the bottle of wine and pored it into two glasses.

"This feels like heaven you know."

John removed his clothes and slipped into the tub facing her.

"Yeah! It does…"

They both had their eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water and each others company.

"You know…" Nancy started while she seated herself on Johns lap facing him. "I don't really think it's fair…" John kept his eyes closed. "What isn't fair?"

" You have so much more practice than me. You know how to make me feel good."

" I agree…, you need practice." John had a smug smile on his lips. "I'm a good test subject, you know…"

"I bet you are" Nancy leaned over and kissed his lips. "You enjoyed that?"

"Yeah, but I already know you are a great kisser" he teased her.

She whispered in his ear. "How about this then?" She kissed his earlobe, sucked it into her mouth, then kissed and licked her way down his trout. John let out a moan in pleasure.

"God, that's…ah… very.., very good. Where… did you learn that?"

" Oh.., just read it in a romantic novel."

"Romantic novel…!? What else have you read in that novel of yours?" He smiled aroused and lazily at her.

"A little bit of this and that. Too hard to explain, so I'll just show you…!

With alcohol from the wine running through their veins, Nancy showed John many of the things she had read in her novels. John in return showed her more of the things he had practiced on with his friend. They fell asleep tangled naked together in each other arms early in the morning. Exhausted they slept through most of the day.

tbc

Please review. Good and bad:) Hoping for good ones;)


	2. Chapter 2

It was late on that Sunday afternoon when something woke John up from his sleep. A man was standing by the foot of the bed. John knew he was in trouble the second he saw his face.

"Dad! It's not…." He tried to explain, but his father cut him off.

"Get your clothes on right now.., both of you!"

Nancy sat up beside John, covering herself with the blanket. She looked confused for a minute, then she realized that they had been caught naked in bed together by Johns father. She blushed and tried to hide behind John.

"Young lady. Your parents names please."

Nancy cleared her voice. "Amanda and Tom Harrison."

"I expect to see both of you in the living room in 5 minutes."

With that he turned around returned to the main house.

John and Nancy came into the living room 5 minutes later. Dave was sitting on the sofa, head in his hands, clearly hung-over from last night. His father stood in the middle of the room with a stone face.

"Your parents will pick you up in half an hour miss Harrison." Nancy just nodded, didn't know what else to say. "John! Library…, right now!"

John turned to face Nancy, gave her a hug while he whispered. "See you tomorrow in school and good luck with your parents… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Think you need the luck more than me."

Patrick Sheppard watched his youngest son hug the girl he found him in bed with, they whispered words to each other he could not hear. He didn't know what to believe. His 16 year old son in bed with a girl. And a girl whose parents he knew by reputation. Tom Harrison was a well respected and popular politician and his wife Amanda did a lot of charity work, she even ran her own café well known to the important people in their community

"John! Now!"

John turned around and walked to the library, held his head high. He refused to be ashamed of what they had done.

John watched his father pour himself a glass of scotch. He waited for his father to start his tirade, he knew he was taking a moment to figure out how to start.

"I don't know what the hell I've done wrong with the two of you. I'm gone for two days…, and in those two days…" Patrick paused, took a sip of his glass. He sight heavily and continued. "my oldest son wrecks the house throwing a party. And my youngest son provides alcohol for an under aged girl and decides to seduce her." John felt so angry, his dad never got anything, but he forced himself to stay quiet. Focusing on the desk in front of him. "John, do you have any idea of what you just have done?"

"I know what I've done." John almost shouted the words out. Patrick turned around and locked eyes with his son. "I know what I did, dad… I didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do what you think we did." John wanted his father to believe him.

"And the wine??" Patrick still had his eyes on John, he winched and his eyes flickered before their eyes met again.

"I'm sorry I took the wine… I.." Patrick raised his eyebrows… "Took…? You mean stole!"

John bit his lip… Now he was staring on the floor. "I'm sorry for stealing your wine dad. It won't happen again."

Patrick stepped up right in front of his son. He could look pretty scary if he wanted to and this was one of those times. "You're damn right John. It won't happen again." Emphasizing every word. "You and your brother are grounded for two moths"

John kept staring at the floor, he knew that if he said something at this point he'd just prolong the punishment.

" I've hired Rose to look after the two of you, so I'll know if you try something."

John swallowed. He remembered Rose…, She was their nanny while their mother were still alive. Only she was more of a housemaid and chef, their mother liked to take care of them herself.

John smiled thinking of his mother. The voice of his father jerked him back from the memories.

"You are going over to Mr. and Mrs. Harrison as well, to apologize for your behavior towards their daughter." John lifted his eyes from the floor and found his fathers.

"Dad, I.."

"Don't even try it John, it might have worked on your mother… "

"But dad…"

"Just do as I told you. Don't make me regret going this easy on you…"

Patrick kept his eyes on John, he could see that his son wanted to fight his decisions, but hoped he wouldn't.

"Fine dad… I'll do whatever you want me to.

"Good…" Patrick gave John an approving nod. "Now go to your room and send in your brother.."

Later that night John and Dave had a conversation in the older brothers room.

"What did dad say to you?" John asked

"The usual, how disappointed he was in me, said I was too old for all of that crap and so on…. You?"

"About the same I guess. I have to apologize to Nancys parents as well."

"Why? For drinking together? Every kid does that…"

"um… well. Dad kind of found us in bed together.." John looked at his brother and with a voice Dave almost didn't catch. "naked."

Dave looked at his brother in shock… "John! You're only 16, hell Nancy is only 16… What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dave!" John was frustrated. "We didn't have sex, we just.."

Dave cut his brother of with a stare…

"Dad found you naked in bed with a girl, what did you expect him to think? Hi's our father for crying out loud." He finished in a softer tone.

"It's not like we planned it or anything. It just happened. Things got a little out of hand." John laid down on the bed and stared up at nothing.

Dave glanced at him. "You sure about that? You have had a crush on her since she moved here ."

Yes I'm sure. How do you know I've had a crush on her for that long. I can't remember telling you anything about her."

"John. I'm your brother remember!? I'm not stupid" Dave chuckled.

"I know." John was calmer now. Talking to his brother was always a good idea. John smiled and said.

"He hired Rose!"

"I know. She will be here tomorrow morning. Dad said she'll be making us breakfast."

"God, I've missed her cocking.. "

"Crumbled apple pie" Dave and John said in chorus. They laughed together and talked about memories of Rose until they both fell asleep in Daves big bed.

Monday morning they woke to a voice more pleasant than the previous morning.

"So this is where you boys are hiding!" Rose stood in the doorway smiling at them.

Rose was an afro American woman in her early fifties. She was middle height, and looked like a grandmother. Always with a smile on her face, could be strict, but always fair. Both boys loved her and respected her for that.

Both Dave and John sat up looking at Rose, tired and still not fully awake.

"You boys should get ready for school you know. Breakfast in 10." And with that she was gone.

John got up from the bed and walked over to his own room. Took a shower and put on some fresh clothes. Dave was already talking to Rose as John entered the kitchen. Rose spotted John and continued her little talk.

" And there is my second little trouble maker. You never knew how to stay out of trouble, did you John?"

"I guess not miss Rose." John looked at her with a sad smile and puppy dog eyes.

"I can still remember the day you fell of the roof of your grandfathers barn" Rose shook her head, lost herself in memories for a second before she went on. " And now it's girls on your mind, who would have thought that little John ever would grow up. Your dad told me all about you and your girlfriend." Rose had devious smile. "And I will follow you over to Mr. and Mrs. Harrison later this evening. Your father has meetings all day, so he won't be home until late…"

Rose finished making pancakes and bacon and served the boys breakfast. "Now eat up, you boys need some meat on those bones of yours!"

John looked at her and smiled. "We've missed you, you know. I'm glad you're back!"

Dave agreed. "Think you are the best punishment we ever could have gotten."

"You two don't even know what your father and I have talked about."

John had a serious expression on his face. "That's true. You are going to make sure we never do anything that stupid again, that we learn our lesson, but you would never hurt us."

"You always were a smart kid John… Both of you home straight from school, no excuses! You got that."

"Sure thing miss Rose."

**On school…**

"Nancy! Wait up!" John walked fast down the hallway to catch up with her. "Hey! So… How did things go at home? They mad?"

Nancy turned towards John. She seemed angry to him. "They weren't exactly happy." She shrugged her shoulders. "Didn't really expect them to be. I know your dad was furious, what did he do?"

John grinned at her. "He hired our old nanny to take care of us." Nancy shook her head in disbelieve. "He can't be serious.., a nanny??"

"Yeah… I know, but it's true. Grounded us for two whole months dough." He gave her a serious nod. "And I have to apologize to your parents…"

"Why? You can't do that." Nancy almost panicked, taking a hold on his arm to show him that she meant it. Some of their classmates was staring at them, making Nancy lower her voice before speaking. "They are going to believe that we actually did have.. you know… if you come by"

I'm sorry Nancy. I can't get out of this even if I tried. My dad made miss Rose come along to make sure I actually do apologize."

Nancy saw the sorrow in Johns eyes. She felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach. This was not good.

--

Kathy and Lance caught up with John and Nancy in their lunch break. The four of them sat under a tree in the shade.

Kathy looked at them, brows high and an evil grin.

"naked uh..? Busted big time!"

"Shut up Kathy… Don't want that rumor to hit the streets."

Nancy looked like a tomato . "Where did you hear that?" She was angry all of a sudden.

Lance explained in a hurry. " Kathy fooled it out of his beloved brother.., she's an expert at that."

"I am!" Kathy looked quite smug. "But your secret is safe with us. I love the two of you. Make that all three of you." She winked at Lance. "His good right?" Kathy looked at Nancy. Nancy looked like a question mark.

"Don't tell me you lost your touch John." Kathy tsked at him…

"No, I haven't. Um.. Nancy. You know the friend that I .. um… practiced with…!?" He looked a little uncomfortable.

Nancy just lifted her brow and shaking her head. "Yes?"

John made a little head nod in Kathys direction. He kept his eyes on Nancy with an apologetic expression written all over his face. Nancy raised her hand in front of her open mouth.

"No way!! The two of you? On each other?"

"um.. Yeah!" Was all John managed to say. Kathy had more to say, but she always did.

"It was so much fun. The good old days of fun and games."

Nancy blushed and found her hands very interesting while saying. "It was fun. Maybe I should thank you Kathy. It probably wouldn't felt so good if you two hadn't.."

"Practiced??" Kathy had to laugh out loud. Seeing both John and Nancy blush, Lance smiled and said.

"Young puppy love… It is almost making me cry." John hit his arm before he could finish.

"Stop the mocking. It's not funny." He grinned at Lance. "It should make you cry, you know. We've got some real trouble here. Dad grounded me for two whole moths. He event hired a nanny to look after us."

Kathy suddenly looked very interested. "Please tell me it's Rose?? I just love that woman!"

John nodded. Lance and Kathy looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Crumbled apple pie!!!"

"Rose! We're home!" Dave shouted the moment he opened the front door. Rose came in to the hall from the living room.

"I guess we should just get this over with. Right John? Mrs. Harrison is at home and she is expecting us." Rose saw John winch. "The floor won't open up and swallow you, you know that right!"

"Well, there is a first for everything.." he muttered.

"Sandwiches are in the fridge Dave. We will be home again soon enough."

---

"Mrs. Harrison? I'm Rose Noor, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Yes, of course. Please come in. Hello John!"

"Hi Mrs. H!" John felt very uncomfortably. He focused his eyes somewhere on Mrs. Harrisons waist. He had trouble meeting her eyes this time. Rose and Mrs. Harrison talked and laughed about something, but John didn't listen at all. He wondered what he should say. He didn't want to embarrass Nancy further and he wanted to keep seeing Nancy. She was his girlfriend after all, and he did love her.

"John!?" Both women looked at him when he lifted his gaze from the floor.

Rose nodded slowly at him while saying. " You had something to say…"

He was not completely ready for this. But he decided to take a chance, he had nothing to lose. Except his girlfriend…

"Could we talk in private Mrs. H?" They looked a little surprised , but Mrs. Harrison nodded.

"We can talk in the kitchen."

In the kitchen. John hesitated, wondering how to start.

" Mrs. H. My dad wants me to apologize to you…" his eyes focusing on hers. "But there's nothing to apologize for. Well, except for the wine. Apart from that we didn't do anything illegal or inappropriate."

Mrs. Harrison was eyeing him. "I know what you did. Nancy told me. And I guess we just have to except that Nancy is growing up." That was not the reaction John expected. "It doesn't mean that I like it dough." John felt like he had to say something..

"I understand that. But…. Uhm… I would never make Nancy do anything she didn't want to." He stared at the floor. "She means too much to me. And I don't want to lose her." He finished that last bit quietly, looking in Mrs. Harrisons eyes with as much sincerity that he could muster.

"I believe you John!" she sight. "But there are some things I won't tolerate." She sounded strict. "No alcohol, what so ever…!" John faced her and nodded. " No sneaking off on parties either, always tell where you're going. And no pressure…, you know what I mean right?"

John nodded. "Yes I do. And I'm sorry about the alcohol. It will never happen again, I swear."

"I will hold you to that promise young man. I like you John. Tom likes you too, even knowing what the two of you did. But if you hurt her.."

John intercepted. "I won't hurt her Mrs. H. I promise."

"Good." She smiled. "Now go on home, and tell your dad we sorted things out."

John was so happy. "Thank you Mrs. H. You won't regret trusting me. I will keep my promises…"

"At least until you are old enough…" She smiled when she closed the door.

Later that night in the Sheppard house. Patrick called Rose to the library. He still had work to do, but was curious if his son did do as he was told.

"Mr. Sheppard? You wanted to see me." Rose walked graciously into the room.

"Yes, I did. Did you talk to Mr. and Mrs. Harrison today?" Patrick didn't even take his eyes of his evaluation in front of him.

"Yes, we did. John talked to Mrs. Harrisons as he said he would."

"She accepted his apology then?"

"yes." Rose answered with some hesitation.

Patrick noticed and looked at her, somewhat confused. "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm not really sure what they talked about, they had their conversation in private. But Mrs. Harrison and John both looked satisfied with the outcome. Perhaps you should ask John."

"I think I will." Patrick got up from the chair and moved towards the door. "Thank you miss Rose. Now if you'll excuse me."

Rose saw Patrick walk out the door and towards Johns room. She was hoping it didn't end the way it normally did. But knowing the two of them, she walked towards the kitchen. She just knew that there would be a frustrated boy in there soon enough in need of some comfort, and she knew just what he needed.

Patrick found John sitting on his bed reading a book. He walked over to Johns bed, took the book out of his hands and read the title.

"A biography of Amelia Earhart?! He has a puzzled look.

"It's very interesting!" John met his eyes, a small twitch in his lips.

"She was that pilot who disappeared in the ocean?" John nodded.

Patrick sat down on the bed and gave the book back to John. "You should try War and Peace some time."

"Dad. That book is a mile long!" "I know that, son. But you might learn something interesting from that one. It's a classic you know."

"So I've heard." John nodded. "And they are usually very boring."

Patrick saw his son hide a yawn behind his hand. It was late and he still had something important to talk to his son about.

"Did you do all your homework?" He tried to approach the subject slowly. He didn't want this to end in another fight.

"Yes, I did. There isn't much else to do around here at the time." He sounded bitter.

"That's good. Heard you talked to Mrs. Harrison too."

John just nodded again. "Well? I'd like to know how it went?" It came out a little harsher than he intended.

"I did what you wanted me to do. I apologized." John stared at the cover of his book. Patrick knew he hadn't told him everything.

"And?" He pushed…

There was a long silence before John spoke.

"And she told me to tell you that we had come to an agreement." Patrick started to lose his patience.

"What did you agree on?" He wanted the whole truth and he wouldn't leave until he did. John was a bit frustrated at this point. He didn't actually think that his dad would care enough to ask. The answerer was short and succinct.

"No alcohol, no pressure and always tell where we're going."

"John, look at me!" John lifted his eyes from the book to his dad. "Don't break those promises. Do you understand that!?"

"I gave her my word, dad. I won't break it. He gave his dad his most stubborn look.

"Good. Goodnight John!"

"Good night dad."


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry it took so long. I've had some trouble with my writing program latly. Hope it's fixed now:)_

**Kitchen the next morning.**

It was early. Patrick enjoyed his coffee and a solid breakfast. It didn't happen very often that he had time to do that. But this morning he did.

Rose started on breakfast for his sons. He guessed they would be up soon enough. The thought hadn't left his mind before John entered the kitchen.

"Morning dad, Miss Rose." Patrick said a brief greeting before he returned to his coffee and now newspaper.

"Good morning John! Is your brother up?" Rose smiled at him. "Yup! He's in the shower.

Rose gave him a plate with breakfast.

"Does she have a name, this girlfriend of yours?" Patrick suddenly asked out of nowhere. John looked like he'd seen a ghost. Patrick still had his eyes on his paper. "Well?"

"Nancy. Her name is Nancy." John finally found his voice, he glanced over at Rose. She smiled at him encouraging.

"So when did you plan on a proper introduction?" His father continued like it was a normal conversation for them. "You could invite her for dinner on Sunday!?"

John didn't know what to think about his fathers sudden interest in girlfriend, but he answered hesitantly.

"Um, I'll ask her."

"Good. Would be nice to know what kind of girl she is." With that said, he got up and went to his office.

**Sunday dinner**…

Nancy was nervous. She was having dinner with her boyfriends family. Standing outside their door she was trying to find the courage to knock.

She finally did and luckily for her it was Dave who answered the door.

"Hi Nancy! You look nervous!" he flashed a charming grin at her…

"Hi Dave! Yes, well, you can't really blame me for that. You know how we met the first time." She gave a small smile back at him.

"Disaster meeting. Well, John is in the shower, you can wait in his bedroom if you like."

"I think I might just do that." She wanted nothing more than to talk to John before she had dinner with his family.

It was scary, but then again, John had to come to her family for dinner next Sunday.

Nancy sat down on his bed, she had never been in his bedroom before. John and Dave had a game room they used to meet in the other times she'd been here.

It was a big room, cream colored walls and a king size bed under the window. It also had a huge bookshelf with lots of books and some old fashioned model airplanes.

She skimmed the titles of the books. Some with math, Amelia Earhart, other planes and a really old book about military tactics.

John came out from the shower only with a towel around his waist. He was a bit surprised to see her standing there. He walked to stand behind her before he spoke.

"It belonged to my grandfather." Nancy spun around only to crash into Johns chest. "Ow.. Sorry!" Nancy giggled. "I didn't hear you." Her eyes widened. "You're naked!?"

John tried not to laugh at her. "You are in my room you know. And you have seen me naked before, if I remember correctly. And I'm not naked."

Nancy blushed. "I'm not sure I need to be reminded of that." John hugged her close. "I think you do, but I wouldn't recommend this place."

John gave her a quick kiss and then walked towards his closet. "Maybe I should get dressed. I don't want anyone to walk in on us again."

Dressed in a black pair of dress pants and a dark blue shirt, John and Nancy went down to the dining room to meet his father.

"Hi dad! This is Nancy. Nancy, this is my dad Patrick Sheppard." Patrick reached out a hand to Nancy and shook hers. "I guess it's nice to meet you Nancy. Our first meeting wasn't exactly under the best circumstances." She blushed. "Nice to meet you to Mr. Sheppard. I hope you're not to mad at us."

"Well I guess that little mishap might be forgiven, you are both still kids after all."

Dave joined them and they sat down and started eating. Half way through the dinner Patrick started asking Nancy questions.

"So what did your parents say to your little.." a slight pause. "…meeting? Nancy glanced at John, he had a resentful look he tried to hide. Nancy decided to answer his questions honestly, without hesitation and without blushing.

"They weren't happy about it at first, but like you said, we are still kids and we are allowed to make mistakes. My parent are very fond of John and they really trust him to keep whatever agreement they made. Personally I would have preferred it if we weren't caught in bed like that."

Dave almost chocked on his food, John couldn't help staring at her and Patrick was glad. His son found a girlfriend with a strong mind. Maybe she would have some positive influence on his stubborn and unruly boy. He was hoping she was for real.

"So what do you do for a living then, Mr. Sheppard?" Nancy took another bite of her dinner like she didn't have a single worry in the world.

"I am a business man. I own several companies, most of them in the oil business, but also industry." Patrick loved to talk about his achievements.

"You are the owner of Sheppard industries?" Nancy was shocked. "Yes, I am." Patrick smiled at her. She was eating dinner with her fathers biggest election campaign donor, and her father hadn't told her.

"So what are your plans for the future then? Politics like you father?"

Nancy smiled. "No, I don't think so. I'm thinking of law school." Patrick seemed very interested. "That's impressive. Harvard?" Nancy smiled. "No, I'm thinking Cornell. They have the best teachers. Or so my dad tells me. All of my closest relatives went there actually. So it's a family tradition."

"It's one of the big eight. So it's a well known university, but I'm a Harvard man myself." Patrick stated.

The rest of the dinner went on with lots of small talk about family, friends, hobbies and holiday plans. And after one and a half hour Patrick excused himself from the table. He had som important work to do before he could turn in for the night. Dave volunteered to help and followed his father.

John and Nancy went out in the backyard. They wanted to be alone were no one would interrupt them. John led her into the pool house, there was a big seating area. He sat down and pulled Nancy close, his arm around her shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her warmth.

"That wasn't so bad." John said quietly.

"I think I impressed your dad for sure, but it was a bit embarrassing."

"you know, it's like that to meet your in-laws for the first time." John chuckled and Nancy snorted.

"Easy boy, you haven't even proposed.. And it better be a damn good one if you want me to accept." She sat up and faced him, she looked him in the eyes and asked slowly with a seriousness to her eyes.

"What happened to your mother, you never told me anything about her?! Nancy could feel John tense up, his eyes wandered to her lap and then up again.

"She died when I was 9. She had cancer." Nancy felt his sorrow when he continued. "Her name was Christa and she was like an angel." John didn't know what to say next, so he stayed quiet. Nancy lifted her hand and caressed his chin gently. "I'm so sorry." She leaned in slow and kissed him, the kiss deepened, it was a kiss filled with passion and comfort. Nancy broke the kiss and laid her head on his chest, John wrapped his armed around her and held her tight. For a long time they just sat there, feeling the warmth and comfort of their bodies close together.

Back in the house Patrick stood looking out the window from the library. He saw his son and Nancy talk together. Thinking that maybe the rumors about his sons connection to various girls might not be all true after all.

"They look good together" Patrick turned and noticed Dave beside him. He nodded, didn't say a word.

"I think he really loves her dad. And I know he regrets some of the things he did last week. He won't do them again. I won't do it again. You really should let them be together, even dough we're will save you from a lot of trouble. John won't be able to stay away from her." Dave said his good nights and went for the door.

"I think you're right!" Patrick said out of nowhere. Dave stopped dead in his track. He thought he was dreaming. His dad admitted that he was right about something. " You know your brother better than me, and if I want him to obey me, I need to give a little. At least with him. He is too much like his mother." Patrick lost himself in thoughts again. Johns mother. She was a beauty. Patrick was so infatuated with her. Full of life and a desire to love everyone around her. But it had been a mistake, a really big one. Dave raised his eyebrows at his fathers last comment, but didn't dare ask him what he meant.

Their mother wasn't anything like John.

Christmas break. John was really looking forward to this Christmas. They were going to spend it in Denver with the rest of the Sheppard family. It was a big family. His dad had two sisters and three brothers, Anna, May, Johnny, Matt and Henry. Anna still didn't have any kids. But aunt May married to Pete, had Mary she was 17. Johnny married to Beth had Josh and Jay, the two of them were twins and 19 years old. Matt had a fiancé, but no kids. And Henry had Julie age 14 and little Matthew age 5. The only downside to it was he had to spend two weeks without seeing Nancy. But she had to go to Europe with her parents anyway.

It was total chaos when they arrived on the ranch a couple of miles outside of Denver. They all arrived almost at the same time, and everyone had to greet each other with hugs, kisses and words on how they all were doing. John took his little cousin Matthews hand and snuck into the kitchen. John smiled at the little boy and said. "That was a successful escape of crushing hugs and slimy kisses." They both giggled . All of a sudden Matthew went quiet and stared at something behind John. 'O crap' he thought, before he turned around. He was standing face to face with a grumpy looking old man. John cleared his troth. "Hi grandpa! That grumpy look doesn't look good on you." His grandpa smiled bright at both boys. "Finally. I've waited a long time to see you all again." He hugged both boys tightly. A new feminine voice was heard from the kitchen door. "Patrick senior. If you don't let go of those boys right this instant you're going to crush them to death!"

"Grandma!" Matthew screamed loudly. Grandma Sheppard hugged her little grandson tight. She took her older grandson in a similar embrace, gave him an extra squeeze. "You tried to escape the hugs this year as well I take it." She scolded him while kissing his chin. "Now get your skinny butts in to the living room" She pushed both boys out the door.

It was a loud and quite chaotic affaire having a Sheppard Christmas. So all the kids early retreaded to the attic. It was a quite large room, with only mattresses, pillows and blankets. They had it fixed 7 years ago when they figured they had things to talk about that their parents didn't need to hear. Mary, the only one who lived in Denver with her parents and grandparent, Had the place tidied up before the rest of them came over.

They started talking about what they had done the last year, plans for the future and so on… John stayed quiet, didn't actually want to say anything about his plans, but Jay had to ask him. John hesitated for a minute, giving Dave the time to answer for him. "Dad is gonna freak out if we don't go to Harvard. So I guess we don't have much of a choice." John looked a little guilty and Mary saw it. "You have other plans, don't you." "I was thinking about it. But I haven't made up my mind just yet."

Dave was irritated. "What other plans? You know dad won't let you go thru with them. Why do you even want to try?" John was a rebel, he knew that much. "I want do decide what to do with my own life. It's not too much to ask for. Besides, Nancys dad already helped me with my applications." "Are you going to tell what you applied for then?" Josh wanted to know.

John had a stubborn look on his face. "The Air Force Academy."

"Good God John!" Dave shook his head, "Dad is going to kill you when he finds out. Please tell me you applied to Harvard as well?" John nodded. "I did. And to Cornell. But if I get in to the academy I'm going."

"I think it's cool that you are going to be a pilot." Julie intervened. "Thank you Julie." John smiled at her.

"I'm changing topic now…" Mary winked at John and he gave her a tiny smile back. "Who's coming with us in to Denver tomorrow?"

Everyone wanted to go, and the conversation wandered over to what they wanted to buy and where to go. Mary and Julie took Matthew to bed, he had fallen asleep on the mattress some minutes ago. Jay, Josh, Dave and John started a game of Poker. It lasted until Henry told them to call it the night.

**Denver…**

John walked in the company of Mary and uncle Johnny. They wanted to visit an old book store to see if they could find something interesting to read. This particular book store had more than books. It had lots of old antiques as well. He wanted to find something special for Nancy. He walked down between the shelves eying all the different things, most of it rubbish.

An old lady appeared in front of him.

"Good morning, young man. May I help you with something?" Her voice was soft, and there was a hint of sadness in her voice. John looked at the shelves.

"Hi. Um.. maybe. I'm looking for something special." He smiled briefly, his eyes connected with the lady for a second. She crocked her head. "Something special. For someone… special?"

John smiled thinking of Nancy. "Yes, someone very special!" He nodded.

She turned around. "Then I have just the thing you need. Come with me young Grasshopper!" John followed the lady while grinning. She had to be mad, she had just called him grasshopper. He shook his head. The old lady had stopped by some small boxes close to the register. She opened one of the smaller ones and handed over a necklace. It was beautiful, made of thin silver threads twirled around each other. In between there were tiny blue and pink stones. "This used to belong to someone very special." The lady continued. "I think that she would have wanted it to stay with someone special. You like it, yes?" "It's perfect, but I don't think I can afford something like this." John saw the lady study him in a way that made him a little uncomfortable. "What if I told you that you can have it?" His heart skipped a beat. "You can't just give it away." She stoke his chin, tears almost running down her chin. "I just did." And with a low whisper. "Grasshopper." His head jerked up. There she said it again. "Why do you keep calling me Grasshopper?" The sad smile she had on her lips didn't disappear. "It's nothing to worry about John. I shouldn't have called you that. I'm sorry." John wanted to ask her something else when Johnny and Mary came to the register. Johnny saw the lady, he stopped for a second. Then in a hurry he grabbed John and pushed him and Mary out the door. "Wait here." Johnny closed the door behind him and walked over to the lady. He looked angry when he talked to her and the lady just looked sad, she even cried. Nor John or Mary knew why. Johnny didn't say a word when he came out again.

Johnny pushed them down the street in a hurry. John looked back and saw the old lady on the stairs. He gave her a secretly wave and smiled at her. He still had the necklace in his hands. He hid it in the pocket of his pants. He wouldn't tell anyone about it.

Well back at the ranch they unpacked all the groceries' and unwrapped presents were hid away. Matthew and John was about to run into the attic when Patrick called for his attention.

"John!"

John turned by the stairs. "Yeah!?"

"Dinner in an hour." John nodded and ran up the stairs after his cousin.

There was this strange vibe at dinner that evening. Patrick was pale and didn't say much, the other grownups didn't say much either. The only one who seemed normal was grandma. But then again, she could keep the conversation going for everyone. "Did everyone have a good time today?" Josh and Jay started whispering together and giggled. "Sure we had fun." John answered and glared at the twins. Mary cut in. "We went to a book store with lots of wired stuff in. It was like a treasure chamber." John shot in again. "Yeah, it was called Woodland books and antiques." Grandma looked at Patrick with a concern. Now almost everyone around the table had a strange and uncomfortable look. John glanced around the table, he didn't get it, but there was something about that book store. And with his adventurous nature he wanted to get to the bottom of it. But didn't think anyone here would tell him.

Later that same night John heard his father and grandma argue.

""Don't you think it's time you told the boy the truth. He is old enough to handle it by know."

"No!" His father said, he was agitated. "I have enough problems with him as it is. I don't need another."

Grandma shook her head. "Please just think about it. You can't hide it forever you know. Someone will have to explain where the money comes from when his 18."

"What money?" Patrick looked confused.

Grandma sight. "Legacy from his mother Patrick. She was a rich woman."

"Getting involved with that woman was the biggest mistake in my life…" Patrick rambled. "I can't believe one night could do so much damage"

"Christa loved him anyway."It was a flat statement from grandma. "I know she did. But he reminds me too much of her." Patrick lost himself in thoughts

John didn't really know what this conversation was all about, but it made him even more worried than their reaction to the Woodland store downtown. He returned to his room before they found out he was even there.

John was tired the next morning. He had been awake most of the night, wondering what they talked about. There was something his dad didn't tell him. And he wondered why he couldn't tell him. It was not that he wanted to cause his dad so much trouble, he just wanted to decide what to do with his own life. That couldn't be too much to ask for.

He walked straight into his brother Dave on his way to the dining room, almost knocking him of his feet. "Sorry Dave!" "God John, you look like crap. Are you ok?" His brother looked concerned.

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night. Too much on my mind." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You can shut that brain of your off now, it's Christmas." Dave scolded.

John grinned. "Yeah, I know that too."

"Good morning boys!" Their grandma walked in the room followed by all the other aunts carrying trays with breakfast.

Dave smiled his good mornings to the rest of the family and John just muttered a low one.

John didn't say a lot during breakfast. His grandma stole glances at him every now and then. She noticed that he didn't say a word or look at his dad. Not even once. He didn't even look at her. And that was quite unusual. Grandma Sheppard had always been a smart woman, and if there was one thing she had learned about Sheppard men, then it was that they always went quiet when something serious was bothering them. She needed to talk to her grandson. When everyone was done eating, it was time to clean up.

"Why don't you help me clean up John!" John didn't even try to get away. "Sure grandma."

While they were cleaning the dishes, grandma was eying him. "Grandma. Just ask me ok…"

"You were up last night, weren't you? John nodded. "And you heard me and your dad talk?" John nodded again. His motions slowed…

"Everything? And don't you dare just nod at me, God gave you a voice." Grandma sounded concerned. And Johns silent voice made her hart drop. "Yes."

Grandma decided to help the boy on his way to find the truth. She once promised that she never would say a word to anyone. She would keep that promise, but she would point him the right direction to find it. After all, he did deserve to know.

"You know Grasshopper…." She smiled when his head jerked up totally shocked and confused. "You should take one of the horses and go for a ride. The weather is lovely." John was about to say something, but she put a finger on his lips. "sh… Ride east, take the trail over the hill, follow the railroad to the first lake you see. At the far end there is a beautiful little ranch. Ask for Nana and Po. Tell them that I sent you." Johns mind was stuck in mud, he didn't know what to think or what to say next. "You should get going, it's a long ride. I'll finish this, now go.."

Grandma chased him out of the kitchen and yelled after him. "And go alone!!"

_I have so much fun writing this story. So I hope there are someone out there who likes it. I think I will finish this story no matter what happens. I've even begun writing on some chapter that happens after Atlantis comes to earth. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So chapter 4 is up. Hope you like it:)_

John took his favorite horse. It was a brown stallion named Brownies. He had spirit and John had always liked him.

He followed his grandmothers description, and two hour ride later he saw the ranch.

It was an idyllic house, there was also a barn and two small outhouses. When he came to the front yard he jumped of his horse. He was suddenly insecure. He didn't really know what he was about to find out. His heart was beating hard and fast when he knocked on the front door. It took a while before the door opened. But when it did, he saw the old lady from the book store.

"um… Hi! I'm John Sheppard. I was in your store yesterday…" He was rambling and he knew it.

The old lady looked at him and smiled. "Yes, I remember. Did you want something?!

"Yes, I… I'm looking for someone… Nana and Po!?" John saw the old lady go white, he thought she was going to drop dead. "I'm sorry if I…"

"She told you were to go. Didn't she…!" It wasn't really a question, so he just nodded. Figured out that she knew everything he wanted to know. John had butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm Allison, but you always called me Nana." She showed John into the living room. "This is my husband, his given name is also John! Po!" She called for her husbands attention. He turned around in his chair and looked at them. "Do you recognize this young man?" Po studied John for a few seconds his smile growing wider. "Well, what do we have here. I never thought I'd get to see you again."

John was uncomfortable. He knew that they knew him. "You obviously know me." Allison stood in front of him and held his shoulders. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to be rude. We're just happy to see you. We are your grandparent."

"I.. don't.. think… I.. understand…" The words came slowly out of Johns mouth. "Come.., sit down." Nana took his hand and guided him to the sofa.

"Christa wasn't your mother." Nana began to explain. "But Patrick Sheppard is your father. He had you with our daughter Hailey." Nana pointed to a picture above the fireplace. John could see himself in her. The black hair, her ears, her eyes… They were the same. John swallowed hard. So many thoughts went thru his mind. Why didn't they tell him…

"She was the one who called you grasshopper." John looked at Nana, his eyes sad and confused. "You could jump before you could walk. Hailey said the grasshoppers showed you how."

Nana was sad and happy at the same time. Her long lost grandson had come home.

"So where is my mo… um… Hailey?" John was feeling so insecure, he stared at the floor. Didn't want them to see he didn't really want to know the answer. Maybe she didn't want him. Maybe she left him..

"Hailey is dead, she died 11 years ago." Nana ruffled John hair. She could see he was relieved. His body language was just like his mothers. So she could see he was nervous, and she could only guess the reason why.

"How did she die?"

"Hailey really loved you." John swallowed hard. It certainly didn't start well. "You.. you were conceived on a one night stand. Hailey used to be a bartender at night, that's when she met Patrick. He was already married to Christa and I believe your brother had just been born. He was out celebrating with his friends and family. About 7 months later you were born." Nana got up an retrieved a photo album from a drawer. She opened it and showed a picture of Hailey and a newborn baby. "She named you John Patrick Woodland Sheppard. She loved you so much. I think you were the only one who kept her sane those last months…" Nana let her thoughts wander, John looked at her. Po continued were she had let of. "Hailey had a psychological disorder, she had been on medication for a long time, but when she became pregnant she had to stop taking them. She knew it might kill her, but she chose to have you anyway. She said that you were Gods gift to her and if she was meant to die then she would die anyway." Po stopped for a moment wondered how to tell the rest of the story. "Patrick found out about you three month before you were born. He was furious. He denied that you were his at first, but the blood test confirmed that you were his. Christa was devastated. Who could blame her, she had just given him a son, and now he was having another kid with another woman. All this fuzz with our dad sent your mother into premature labor. You were born 2 months too early."

John sat quietly in the sofa. He didn't say a word. He heard what his grandparent had to say about his real mother… His real mother… He never knew.

"Hailey cared for you like any other mother. She loved you and gave you everything you needed. But her illness did shine thru more than once. Your father found out about it and since Christa couldn't have more kids he got custody and took you away from her. Hailey fell apart after that. And one day she was just gone. We don't know what happened, but someone claimed to see her walk into the lake and she never came up again. Two months later they still hadn't found a trace of her. So they declared her dead." Po looked at his grandson, he was staring at the table in front of him. Po took Johns face in his hands and made him look at him. "Your mother… She was beautiful like an angel, strong and never let anyone tell her what to do… Just like you!" His grandmother continued. "You are a smart kid aren't you? Nothing is too difficult to you…is it?"

"Em… I guess I am.. I mean… I don't have any problem in school or anything." Nana and Po looked at each other, smiling and nodding. "Just like your mother!"

Nana and Po talked about Johns mother for hours. And John in return told Nana and Po about his life.

"So the necklace is to your girlfriend?" John nodded. "Yes."

"It used to belong to your mother. That's why I gave it to you. I think I have something else for you as well." Nana smiled, got up from the sofa. She went upstairs and came down again with a wooden box in her hands. Nana gave it to John. It had a smooth surface, made of oak. John glanced at his grandparents who was looking at him, encouraging him to open the boxes.

John opened the box, on top there was a letter with his name on it. He opened the letter and started to read.

_My little Grasshopper!_

_I love you so much and it hurts more than you can imagine to have to leave you this way._

_I know Christa will take good care of you. I believe her when she say she loves you and that she will treat you as her own._

_You are the best son a mother could ever wish for. _

_When we one day meet again I will tell you why and I hope you can find a way to forgive me._

_Always follow your heart and be true to yourself._

_May the ancestors watch over you and guide your way. _

_You will always be in my heart. I will miss you always!_

_Hugs and kisses_

_Your mother_

John was silent for a long time. He read the short letter over and over again. "She didn't kill herself." He heard himself say.

"They never found her body." Nana said. "And it doesn't feel like she is dead, but no one knows. We have never heard from her."

John smiled at her and then turned serious again. He wondered what his mother would look like. If she was still alive…

"You should probably ride on home while there is still light to guide your way." Po stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Po is right honey." Nana said. "But you are welcome back here anytime you want." She smiled at John. He smiled back.

"Thank you for everything." John hugged his grandparents tightly. "I will be back. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do."

One final kiss from his grandmother, and John was out the door smelling fresh air. He put the box in the saddlebag and mounted Brownies.

He was eager to go home. John not so much. He had a lot on his mind. As he trotted along the lake, images of his mother came to his mind. A middle aged woman with black wavy hair,

pointy ears and a beautiful smile. She was wearing a white and light blue dress. She was just like an angel.

The ride home went far too quick for his liking. So he took his time grooming Brownies and giving him his food. It was way past their feeding time. His uncle Henry came in to the barn.

"It's about time you came home John. We were just about to send out a search party for you…" John jumped around.

"Um.. well, I had a lot on my mind uncle. I forgot all about the time. I'm sorry!"

"Funny, mum said not to worry about you. Said you had a lot to think about." He looked at John suspiciously. "Where have you been?"

"um… Just around, I'm not sure…" He tried to dodge the question. And he succeeded.

"I guess thoughts will do that too you." Henry smiled. "If you hurry inside the food will still be on the table."

"John! Where have you been?" Patrick looked at his son when he came in the door.

"I'm sorry dad. I forgot the time." John had trouble looking at his dad. He had after all lied to him all these years. Well, maybe not lied exactly, but he had kept the truth from him.

Grandma came in from the kitchen, she saw John and winked at him. "Did you have a good ride?"

John smiled and winked back. "yeah, it was. Think I might check out that place again really soon."

"I was hoping you would. Now eat some dinner." John sat down beside his father and grabbed some dinner. He started eating, hoping that his father wouldn't say a word to him.

And he didn't, Patrick excused himself and left the dinner table. Leaving John and grandma alone.

Grandma wanted to know what happened, so John told her about the meeting he had with Nana and Po.

"And how do you feel about all of this?" She wanted to know as well.

"I don't know grandma. I'm pissed off.. I think…" John looked confused.

"You know John…" Grandma started, she needed to explain something to John. "I'm not defending your fathers decisions. But your father honestly believed that you would be better off growing up with him and Christa. Your mother couldn't take care of you on her own. And they could give you so much more than Nana and Po ever could have. I know it hasn't been easy for you, but he is your father. It is his right to make decisions about you, even though you might not like them. I guess Dave feels the same sometimes." John looked guilty for some of the thoughts he had had about his father.

"He still could have told me…" He said with a stubborn voice.

"Yes, he could have." With that said, she left the room and left John to his thoughts.

John forced himself to stay awake until his brother had fallen asleep. He took the box his grandparents gave him from underneath the bed. He opened it. Took out the letter from is mum and read it once more. Then he laid it on the bed. He took out the other papers. Looked at them. One of them was his birth certificate. Father: Patrick Sheppard. Mother: Hailey Woodland. His name: John Patrick Woodland Sheppard.

John put the paper aside with the letter from his mum. There was a thick envelop, his mothers testament. He didn't want to read it yet. So he put the letter aside as well.

Under the letters in the box there was a ring. A beautiful silver ring with pink and light blue stones. Just like the necklace in his pocket. He remembered his grandmothers words. _It used to belong to someone very special._ His mother. At the bottom there were several pictures of him and his mother. He smiled. His mother looked so much like him. He didn't doubt that Nana and Po told him the truth. His thought went to Christa, she loved John, he knew that. She always treated him like she did Dave. It was dad who treated them differently. He had always been harder on John. And now he knew why. Or he thought he knew why. Maybe he should talk to his dad about it. But then again, they really never knew how to talk to each other.

John put everything back in the box and tucked it away under the bed. John decided to start a new life. He was going to do what his mother wanted him to do. He was going to follow his heart.

And there was two things on top of that list. The Air Force Academy and Nancy.

_This chapter was a bit difficult to write down. But hopfully the next one will be easier..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been a little stuck, but hopefully I'm on the right track again. It's a bit difficult to refresh my English, but hopefully I'm not doing to bad._

_Thank you for the reviews_

John was finally home again. Christmas was over and he couldn't wait to see Nancy again. He carried his bag into his room before he walked over to Nancys house.

Nancy opened the door, she had cut her hair he noticed.

"Hi Nancy!" He stepped closer and kissed her passionately. When he broke the kiss he held her close and hugged her tightly.

"I guess you did miss me as much as I missed you." Nancy said smiling in his neck.

"I missed you like crazy. And I have a present for you." John smiled sweetly.

"Can you two kids come in and close the door!?" Nancys father yelled from the kitchen. "It's not summer you know."

John and Nancy closed the door and went into her bedroom. They sat on her bed close together.

"Where is my present?" Nancy looked innocently at him while her hand played with his hair. John had this wicked expression.

"What do I get in return?" He asked.

"That depends on what it is." Nancy kissed his lips gently.

"Close your eyes!" Nancy did as she was told. John took the necklace that had belonged to his mother and locked it around her neck. He guided her off the bed and towards the mirror on her wardrobe. "Open!"

"Oh my. It's lovely." She turned around and kissed him. "How could you.." John laid a finger on her lips, silencing her.

"It belonged to my mother, she wanted me to give it so someone special." John kissed her gently. "And I can't think of anyone else than you."

"Thank you, baby. You are such a romantic." Nancy turned towards the mirror again and let her fingers trace the thin silver treads. Nancy locked her eyes with his in the mirror.

"I love you, you know." " I love you too." John smiled back at her, his arms around her waist.

**

*

John and Nancy was laying on the bed in Johns room the next day.

"What are you two doing?" John and Nancy jerked away from each other when Dave suddenly was in his room.

"Homework!" John replied innocently.

"With your tongue in Nancys throat?" Dave teased.

"Biology?" John quipped in return. Nancy huffed out a laugh and Dave grinned.

"Female physiology?" Dave laughed.

"No. Hormones, endorphins and stuff." John smirked. It was true. They where suppose to study biology, but somewhere along the line, John had taken more interest in a pair of red and inviting lips.

"Dad won't be home until late tonight. Feel like ordering pizza?" Dave asked.

"Sure, why not." John answered. Dave left the room and John and Nancy was finally alone again. Nancy was laying on her back across Johns bed and John was on his stomach beside her. He trailed a hand from her stomach up to her breast. Nancy sighed and closed in to kiss him. The kiss was deep and passionate. John slowly unbuttoned Nancys blouse and let the tip of his fingers touch her skin. He let his tongue touch her stomach and he felt her shiver when he let his lips trail kisses around her bellybutton. Nancy caressed his hair, inviting him silently to do more.

John got up on his hands and knees, readjusted his erection in his pants before he slid the blouse off her and unhooked her bra. Nancy sat up and braced herself on her hands behind her. John sucked one of her nipples gently in his mouth.

"John?" Nancy gasped. John looked at her questioning. "Why do you always make me feel this way?" She pulled his mouth to her breasts again. Obediently he caressed and teased her as she moaned again. He worked his way up her throat, bit gently on her earlobe and whispered.

"Feel like what?" She kissed his lips.

"Like I might explode in pleasure…" She kissed him again, sticking her tongue in his mouth, tasting him. "I keep wondering, you know."

"About what?" John asked, his eyes black and glossy with arousal.

"What it would be like to have you inside of me." Nancy whispered excited and scared at the same time. John tensed. John and Nancy had a lot of sexual experience, but they had not yet had sex. They hadn't even talked so much about that part. John looked at Nancy.

"You think you're ready for it?" John asked curiously.

"I don't know, I think I might be. I want to, but I'm afraid it might hurt." Nancy whispered insecure.

"You know, it hurts for most girls the first time." John stated, whispering in her ear while he let his hand wander down her side. He unbuttoned her jeans slowly.

"I know, Kathy told me." Nancy breathed nervously, bucking her hips against his hand as he found her clit with his finger. She was already soaking wet.

"Does it turn you on? Thinking about having sex with me?" John asked teasingly. Nancy only nodded her head, blushing. John kissed her again, then he got up and slid her jeans and panties off, throwing them on the floor. His own clothes followed seconds after. He positioned himself between her spread legs, snuggling close.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked again. He could see the fear and arousal in her eyes.

"Yes, but be careful." Nancy nodded.

"You want me to use a condom?" John asked her. Nancy shook her head.

"I'm on the pill."

"I know." John smiled at her. He guided the head of his cock to her entrance, feeling the wetness and warmness of her. He shivered, it felt so good. Nancys breath hitched when he touched her. "Take your feet around my hips. That way you can decide how far inn you want me, you decide." John whispered calmingly. Nancy nodded and did as he said.

She pulled him a little closer with her legs, his head disappearing inside of her. John moaned quietly. He pulled out and then pushed in again, as far as Nancy had pulled him, then stopped.

She pulled him further inside, the pain made a tear run down her cheek. "Oh my God." She moaned keeping her eyes closed. John stopped breathing, watching her carefully.

"Do you want me to stop?" John asked. Nancy shook her head again.

"No, no, no. Just don't move." Nancy laid her hands on his hips to keep him still. She laid still for a long time, then pushed him a little out of her before guiding him a little further inside. Nancy held him still with her hands and legs and whispered.

"Didn't know it would hurt that much. If I didn't love you so much I would have slapped you." She kissed his ear.

"Virgins are overrated." John surprised her with that statement. She looked at him. He elaborated. "You are way too tight, it isn't that comfortable. It shouldn't hurt you this much, maybe we should wait?"

"No! We've come this far, if we don't go through with this know, I don't think I ever will." Nancy almost pleaded.

"Are you sure? Because you're really tight, it kind of hurts me too." John sounded and looked really insecure.

"Then you just have to widen me then, the worst thing is over. Isn't it?" Nancy smiled bravely, but it still hurt. John kissed her.

"I don't know, but there is only one way to find out." He slowly slid out, watching her face while she was looking at him. He then trusted slowly inside again. Nancy bucked her hips towards him, moaning. "It's ok?"

"Yeah, hurts a little, but it's good too." Nancy kissed him again, her hands ran up and down his chest. He continued to trust slowly in and out until he had a problem holding back.

"Nancy!?" John asked almost desperately. Nancy recognized the look in Johns face.

"I'm close too, John. You don't have to hold back on me." She let her nails scrape gently don't his back, urging him to let go. "Oh, John." The orgasm hit John with full force seconds later, and his contractions send Nancy over the edge. The feeling of their pulses beating together through the sensitive skin was mind-blowing. They breathed heavily and moaned quietly together. John collapsed on top of her.

"Damn, that was good. You're so good, honey." John whispered exhausted.

"You're not so bad yourself, baby. But you are kind of heavy."

"Sorry!" John smiled and laid down beside her. Nancy laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and felt the dull throb between her legs. John held his arms around her.

"How was it?" John asked quietly. Nancy stiffened against him.

"It did hurt more than I thought it would, like I said, if I didn't love you so much I probably never would have had sex again. I love you, you know!" Nancy cuddled closer.

"It kind of hurt me too, but I'm glad I'm your first. I love you too!" John kissed her gently on the lips, then he smacked her ass. "We should take a shower, we are sweaty and there is sperm everywhere."

"Together?" Nancy asked sleepy.

"Yeah, if you want to." John helped her out of the bed, lifted her up and carried her into his private bathroom. They washed off the smell of sex, Nancy borrowed a t shirt and sleeping pants from John. And when John had changed the linen on the bed, she laid down and fell asleep.

**

*

John went down in the kitchen to get something to drink. Dave was in the kitchen looking through some of the menus.

"What kind of pizza do you want?" Dave asked.

"It's the same." John answered while pouring himself a glass of water. "But Nancy hates pepperoni." He added.

"So no pepperoni." Dave talked to himself. "What about… what have you done?" Dave noticed that John had changed his clothes and that his hair was wet. "Where is Nancy?" He was watching his kid brother suspiciously.

"Nothing and she is sleeping." John sat down opposite him at the table. He put on his most innocent look.

"You know what condoms are for, right?" Dave asked. "And yes, it is kind of obvious. At least to me." Dave told him when he saw the shocked look of his little brother.

"Your first time?" Dave asked. John looked at Dave, he wasn't all that comfortable with this conversation.

"No." He shook his head. "And don't ask. I'm not telling."

"Ah.., you are such a gentleman." Dave mocked him. John threw the rest of his water at him and giving him the finger.

"Fuck you, Dave."

**

*

Patrick came home past midnight, he was tired and needed sleep. But the work he had been doing was very important. He was looking into the papers of a business he wanted to buy. It was a lot of papers to go through and not very much time. But the business was important when it came to the future of his sons. He couldn't wait for them to get old enough to take over some of the business. Then he would have time to relax and play golf. Patrick went to check on Dave. It was a routine he had done since they were little. He had to see that they were asleep in their beds. Dave was awake when he came in.

"Hi dad!" Dave said quietly.

"Dave. What are you doing up?" Patrick asked concerned.

"Got stuck in some schoolwork. And I thought someone should be up to warn you." Dave smiled. Patrick sat down on his bed.

"Warn me about what?" Patrick sight tiredly.

"Nancy is sleeping over. You didn't answer your phone, so Rose said ok. They are sleeping by the way." Dave told his father quietly. "You don't have to worry so much about John, dad. He will come around eventually. Just let Nancy do her magic with him."

"Magic?" Patrick asked curiously.

"Love, dad!" Dave smiled. "John loves her, I think he would do anything for her. So you need to guide Nancy to guide John. Just don't let him know." Patrick smiled at his oldest son.

"I'm glad I have you on my side. Good night, Dave." Patrick ruffled Daves hair before he walked out the door.

He walked towards Johns room, opened the door carefully and saw the couple snuggled together. He closed the door and went into his own bedroom. Thinking about what his oldest son had said. He was a smart kid. Patrick had two smart sons, and now he might have control over both of them.

**

*

"Good Morning, Mr. Sheppard!" Nancy greeted him when she came into the kitchen early in the morning.

"Well, good morning, Ms. Harrison. Seems like you've had a good night sleep."

Nancy blushed. "Yes, well." Nancy started, but Patrick cut her off.

"I guess love will do that to you." Patrick smirked into his coffee cup. "Morning, son." Patrick added as John entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He sat down beside Nancy and Rose served them breakfast.

"What are you doing in school today?" Patrick asked.

"We've got a math test all day." John said tucking in his breakfast. "Nothing interesting."

"Did you study for it?" Patrick asked.

"John is a math genius. He knows all that stuff without thinking, Mr. Sheppard." Nancy smiled while she playfully shoved him in the shoulder. Patrick looked at John, but he only smirked at him giving him a shrug.

"So, do you two have any plans for the weekend?" Patrick asked. John looked curiously at him

"Dad, I'm still grounded, remember?" John was a little annoyed. Patrick smirked.

"Maybe we'll forget about that this weekend, and we'll all go to Miami. You can show off your surfing skill to your girlfriend?" John was stunned. He was at loss for words. Patrick smiled.

"I've already asked your parents, Nancy. They said it was ok."

"Thank you, Mr. Sheppard. I'd love to go, I've never been to Miami." Nancy looked really excited at John, who smiled back.

"Bring a nice dress. Good luck with the test and I'll see you all later. Plane leaves as soon as we're packed." Patrick left the house for work.

"That was awfully nice of your dad. Don't you think, John?" Nancy still smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah it was, wasn't it." John still didn't believe what just happened. His father was never this nice, not to him anyway.

"Morning, Dave!" Nancy greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, Nancy. Someone got something this morning." Dave said teasingly hinting towards John. John didn't respond to his teasing. Dave looked questioning at him.

"Who died?" Dave asked as he punched his brother in the arm.

"Och… No one, Dave." John rubbed his arm where Dave had hit him. "What's up with dad?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"He's taking us to Miami this weekend." John explained.

"But we're still grounded." Dave said plainly.

"Apparently not this weekend."

"Oh. That is weird." John looked at Dave shrugged his shoulder with a concerned look.

"Who cares, boys. It's Miami. Miami!! We have to go John. Can't be late for school today." She kissed his cheek and dragged him through the door.

**  
*

_So next chapter up is Miami. Don't know when it will be, hopefully sooner rather than later_


End file.
